


Norse Gods in Peril

by Terrenis



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Torchwood
Genre: Alien Flamethrowers, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Amora is a bitch, Amora needs to get her ass kicked, F/M, Het and Slash, Humour and Character Bashing, M/M, Multi, Torchwood and SHIELD can't stand each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amora has taken over Asgard and banished Thor and Loki. While Loki ends up in Iceland with Iron Man and the Avengers AND SHIELD, Thor ends up...in Wales? There his paths are crossing the ones of that alien-hunting organisation called Torchwood.</p><p>Now they have to find a way back home. Not an easy task, especially when Torchwood and SHIELD can't stand each other. ☺</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norse Gods in Peril

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a rewrite of the Thor movie and a crossover with Torchwood , one of my most favourite TV shows, and The Avengers. It contains swearing and male relationships (SLASH *yay*) amongst others and slight character bashing – so be warned if such things offends you.
> 
> I also decided to make Loki one of the good guys for once, because writing a bad Loki depresses me too much at the moment. And since I'm not Welsh, Scandinavian or an American, please be gentle with me if there are any mistakes in my story.

°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°

Near Parc le Breos Cwm, Gower Peninsula, south-west of Swansea, Wales, UK

The road was empty except for a single pair of headlights belonging to a black SUV which was quickly driving westwards. The driver, a young man in his twenties and wearing a suit, stared out of the windscreen, looking out of the front window and to the sky above.

"Can you repeat the coordinates, Tosh?" he asked, talking into his headset on his left ear.

(You're almost there, Ianto. My computer is showing a rift anomaly 1 km westwards from your current position.)

"Okay, I'm gonna stop and look if I can see something already and gonna report back in moment. By the way, has Jack already called? He wanted to let me know that he's back as soon as his plane has landed."

(Don't worry, Ianto. He did, but only to say that he'll come back tomorrow evening. Apparently someone decided to prolong the conference for another day. I'm sorry I can't give you better news.)

"It's alright. I'm calling you back in a minute." The Welshman replied, switching off his communicator and stopped the SUV.

Ianto sighed. Of course he should have known that something like this had to happen. Jack was the boss of Torchwood, after all, and had to do what bosses had to do.

He got out of the car and then looked up to the night sky, where he could see a rather unusual phenomenon, at least in this part of Wales and the whole UK. Northern Light were rare to see in Wales, but this one seemed to be connected to an rift anomaly, which Tosh had detected earlier and was the reason why he was here that late in the night.

And this one was different. Ianto took out his phone and held it towards the aurora borealis so that it could collect the data of the anomaly and send it back to the Hub in Cardiff. Suddenly he frowned. The green lights had changed all of a sudden into some sort of signs or Runes and seemed to start rotating.

He switched his communicator back on.

"Tosh, I've never seen anything like this before. There are some kinds of Runes in the sky and they are rotating. Did you get the data?"

He could hear the fast clicking of a keyboard in the background before he got a reply.

(Ianto, this anomaly is exactly above your position and it looks like…a super cell. Did you say it's rotating?)

"Yes. Why?"

(According to your data, there's a high possibility of a tornado coming out of that cell.)

Ianto raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"A tornado? In Wales? Are you kidding me?"

(Don't forget it's a rift anomaly. You'll never know what will happen. Just be careful!)

"I always am…Wait a moment! Something is happening! Can you see it?" he shouted.

The abnormality had changed its appearance again, the green colours having transformed into the colours of the rainbow. Also the rotation had speeded, the wind noticeable stronger as recently as moments ago, turning into a storm within seconds. Ianto really had trouble staying on his feet.

Then he saw the rotating base lowering down to the ground, turning into a coloured funnel cloud until it finally came in contact with the ground right in front of him. It was then, when the Welshman decided, it would be better to get back to his car.

Just barely he made it back into his driver's seat and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Did you see that, Tosh? It's incredible." he whispered, still staring at the spectacle before him.

(It is. But you better get away from there or Jack will have my head if something happens to you.)

But Ianto didn't answer, because at that moment three glistening orbs - one about 700 m in front of him, two in the distance - shot down from above and impacted with the ground with a loud thud, blowing up a large dust cloud, which reached the black car within moments and covered it swiftly.

"Tosh, I'm out of here." Ianto said and started the SUV, driving forwards.

As he prepared to turn the SUV around, a motion in the beam of the headlights caught his attention and he stepped hard on the brakes. But it was already too late. The SUV hit the figure with full force, throwing it several meters away.

The Welshman stared at it, shocked and shaking.

"Crap!" he whispered, cursing under his breath.

Apparently he had just run over someone who had appeared out of nowhere, which was actually impossible. But on the other hand...He was working for Torchwood, where everything was possible.

After the Welshman had calmed down somewhat, he carefully stepped out of the SUV and approached the figure with caution and a loaded gun in his hand.

It was a quite muscular man with shoulder-length hair (the colour Ianto could not see in the dark for sure.) and about Owens age, although the beard made him look a little older. He wore only a simple shirt, black jeans and a pair of simple shoes. And that in the middle of winter!

Ianto gently nudged him with his right foot, but the man did not move. Ianto put his gun back into his holster, knelt next to him and felt for a pulse. Fortunately, he found one that was still pretty strong. But he still would have to call an ambulance. Just to make sure. Or better yet, Owen could come and help him to get him into the Hub.

"Tosh, call Owen! He must come immediately. I need medical assistance."

(Are you hurt?)

"No! But a man just literally fell from the sky in front of me and I sort of hit him with the SUV. And I do not know whether he is injured or not. And I absolutely don't want him to go to a hospital. You know why…"

(All right, I'll call him. But it can take some time because I don't know where he hangs out at the moment.)

"No problem. But he better hurries."

Ianto turned his attention back to the man and hoped that his colleague would come quickly. He did not notice the two similar funnel clouds only a few kilometres away from his location and the muffled explosions that could heard in the distance.

°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°

At the same time at the foot of Snæfellsjökull, Snæfellsnes peninsula, Iceland

The weather around Snæfellsjökull has always been intermingled. But so was the weather in whole Iceland. But today, the guests of the only hotel near the volcano under the famous glacier were fortunate to have a fantastic panoramic view.

Stars could be seen everywhere and there was this unique view of the Northern Lights, glowing in the most beautiful colours. It was a perfect occasion for a little love vacation extraordinaire of the self-appointed Iron Man und his fiancé.

"That was such a great idea to spend the weekend here in Iceland, Tony!" Pepper said, gazing back to the sky and admiring the northern lights.

Tony just shrugged his shoulders and gave his attention to his newest invention in his hand.

"You know I'm into fancy things." the billionaire answered, never letting his eyes go off his creation.

"I know, Tony. It's still a sweet gesture!" she said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Tony smiled and kissed her back. For a while both of them were silent, enjoying the peace. But then, Pepper shook his shoulders.

"Tony, you have to see this. Something is happening out there!"

Only now the billionaire let go off his new toy and paid attention to the redheaded woman, who was pointing to the sky. Tony frowned at what he saw.

Where the Northern Lights should have been, was now a tornado-like cloud, glowing in every rainbow colour. When the funnel reached the ground, he could see a multi-coloured orb shooting down and impact at the foot of the volcano, accompanied by a thud. And as quickly as the cloud had appeared, as quickly it disappeared again und the Northern Lights were the only play of colours they could see.

"Pepper, honey…I'll better go and take a look. You never know…you know what I mean." He said, turned around to get his travel suit from their hotel room.

"Be careful, Tony!" Pepper called after him.

Tony grinned at her before rushing to the door.

"Am I not always?" he shouted.

"Sure you are…and what about the incident two days ago?" she shouted after him.

But Tony already had disappeared. Pepper sighed and looked out of the big panorama window again. Not even one minute later, the red-yellow silhouette of Iron Man whooshed towards the crash site and Pepper could only hope that it wasn't some kind of man-eating alien, which was out there with her fiancé.

°oOo°°oOo°

Iron Man reached said impact point in less than two minutes, but it took him a little bit longer to find out what had come down. What he found, was even more astounding.

It wasn't a monster or an alien. At least it wasn't how he had imagined an alien.

At the foot of the glacier lay a young man with long black hair, wearing very scanty clothing for this particular area. He was unconscious as far as Tony could see. Instinctively reaching down, Tony let his suit check the man's pulse and was relieved, when Jarvis found one. Nevertheless, he decided to return with him to the hotel where he could be taken care of and then he would inform Fury or Coulson and the other Avengers.

Tony was extremely curious how this man had gotten there and where he came from. Little did he know how much more interesting his life would get in the next few weeks, and just because he found this man.

°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°

Next Time: Jane receives some strange signals in her lab on the Helicarrier, setting S.H.I.E.L.D.s logistics division in motion…

°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I don't know the exact time of the next update because I'm writing several fics at the moment and writing in German is much easier than writing in English. But I promise not to forget it.


End file.
